


Kitten

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Lance and Shiro do porn, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Tattoos, bottom!shiro, sex on camera, shance, they are boyfriends and in love, together and sometimes solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: “How’s the toy?”“It’s good, really good,” Lance says, sliding it over himself a few more times before dropping it onto the bed. “But I want something better.” Motioning Shiro forward with a curl of his finger Lance watches out of the corner of his eye as he appears on screen. You can only see his torso, black athletic shorts and the grey-blue muscle shirt he wears. Lance grabs at the hem of his top and pushes it up, smashing his face against Shiro’s abs. “Want you.”Warm fingers slide into Lance’s hair, scratching lightly before Shiro tightens his grip and tugs Lance’s head back, forcing him to look up. “You already had me this morning, kitten,” Shiro murmurs with a smile.“Want you again,” Lance says, leaning in and licking across Shiro’s stomach. He dips his tongue into Shiro’s navel and the older man hums. “Please?”





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shance nsfw valentine's exchange piece for Emily! All of your prompts were so good alskdsdf so I mixed 'cam-couple' and 'bottom!Shiro' for this fic! I hope you like it! 💖

Smiling to himself at the sound of boxes being shuffled in the other room Lance logs into the website open before him. He opens a new live feed and sends out a tweet with the link, adjusting the webcam a little. 

Looking down at his outfit Lance shrugs and goes to stand in front of the camera. 

His white socks come to mid-thigh and the hems have a cat-ear shape sticking up in the front, complete with little faces that have pink noses and whiskers. His underwear are pink and he’s wearing a white crop-top that reads “Good Kitty” in bubbly letters. 

“Hey guys,” he says while fixing the angle, placing the webcam on the laptop that sits on a small table at the end of the bed. He motions to the boxes you can see at the edge of the screen. “Sorry for the mess.” 

Coming around to sit on the bed Lance smiles at the camera. “We’re all moved in to our new place now! My boyfriend’s unpacking the rest of the kitchen stuff but I need a little break so...” With a grin Lance bends over the side of the bed, wiggling his ass in front of the camera as he grabs something. Shifting upright he sits on his knees. “I just got this in the mail today.” With a flourish he holds up a fleshlight, clear with a light blue tint to it. Lance grins. “I’m was thinking of trying it out for you guys?”

Glancing at his laptop screen Lance sees the number of viewers double. “I see you guys are liking that idea,” he chuckles, setting the new toy beside him on the bed. “Well, let’s get to it! This is my first fleshlight, can you believe it? It’s so beautiful, too,” he gushes, flopping onto his side playfully and reaching down to wiggle out of his underwear. He sits up, swirling the fabric around his finger before flinging them off screen. 

“Thanks to whoever bought it off our wishlist!” Lifting his hand Lance presses the tips of his fingers to his lips and blows a kiss. “I’m gonna have lots of fun with it.” He reaches over to grab something on the table beside the bed, showing off the curve of his ass and the piercing through his navel. His cock bobs against his taut belly, a golden ring snug beneath his sack. 

It takes just a few seconds for Lance to get situated on the bed, dragging the pillows close and flopping onto his back, arching just to be playful. He leans back a little and rucks his crop-top up to expose his pierced nipples and the ink along his rib cage. 

With his shoulders propped up on the pile of pillows Lance smiles and checks the view from the webcam at the end of the bed. He spreads his stocking-clad legs slowly, teasingly showing off his pretty cock and balls. 

“I got excited just thinking about this,” Lance laughs at the camera, reaching down to wrap his fingers around himself, already half hard. He strokes a few times, humming softly as he spreads the pre-fluid already at the tip. Reaching over he grabs the bottle of lube and squirts some onto his fingers, scissoring and wiggling them to spread it around.

“So yeah, I’ve never played with one of these before,” he chats casually, grabbing the fleshlight and sliding his slick fingers across the opening. “But they look like a lot of fun, right?” He teases the silicone slit, looking up at the camera through thick lashes as he pushes one finger into it. “Oh,” he says a low, breathy voice. “It’s so soft inside, mmm.” 

Sucking on his lower lip Lance swirls his finger around, crooking it and rubbing along the inside of the toy. “Can’t wait to get this on my dick,” he confesses, giddy with excitement. Grabbing more lube he generously coats his dick with a few sloppy strokes, then positions the slit of the toy above the tip. 

Looking at the camera he grins. “Here goes.” Applying slight pressure he moans quietly. “It feels like its kissing my dick,” Lance narrates, pushing the fleshlight down a little further until it sucks more of him in. “Oh wow, it’s so tight.” 

Lance continues until the ‘lips’ are at the base of his cock. His hand flexes around the toy and he hums, tilting his head to glance at the laptop. The number of viewers keeps rising, the small meter tracking his ‘tips’ growing. 

Smiling to himself Lance looks at the camera. The screen shows off the perfect view of his cock housed within the clear toy.  “Well, how does it look?” He offers a cheeky smile, then begins to lift the fleshlight up. His cock is flushed and swollen, Lance lifting the toy to show off the rosy pink tip. “Mm, feels so good,” he groans, rocking the sleeve back down onto his cock. 

He sets a rhythm, jerking the fleshlight hard and fast before slowing, pulling it almost all the way off and rocking it back down. Every so often he pulls it up to show off how angry red his cock is, moans spilling past his lips when the warmed silicone envelopes him once more. 

Soon Lance’s cheeks are flushed and his toes curl within the warm confines of his socks. Jamming the toy down onto his dick he sits up and reaches to tug the crop-top up and off. 

Rolling onto his belly Lance leans his weight on his left side and spreads his legs, one hand holding the end of the fleshlight against the bed at the perfect angle. Looking over his shoulder he can see his ass and thighs on the screen, the tip of his dick sitting just inside the clear blue fleshlight. “Fuck, it feels so good,” he whines, throwing his leg wide and fucking into the toy, his thrusts rocking the bed. He moans into the sheets and the bed creaks. 

Lifting up a little Lance leans his weight on one arm, ass in the air and fleshlight angled so the slit is facing upward. He holds it steady as best he can and rocks down, knees sliding on the sheets as he fucks the toy like an ass. 

“Baby,” Lance moans, the slick sound of his dick sliding into the silicone over and over filling the room like a lewd soundtrack. “It almost feels like the real thing,” he pants, hips jerking fast. “God, I really want the real thing.” 

After a few more thrusts Lance stops, pulling his rock hard dick out of the toy. He sits up on his knees, cock on display as he lifts the fleshlight up and licks over the slit. Shoving his tongue into the toy he slides his free hand down his belly and around to cup his balls. 

When he lowers the toy a few seconds later Lance locks eyes with the camera, his cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide with arousal. “Hey, babe?” He calls out, massaging himself and sliding the fleshlight over his tip, twisting it. “Shiro?”

“Yeah?” A deeper voice says, Lance smiling when he looks from the camera to his boyfriend leaning against the door frame. “How’s the toy?” 

“It’s good, really good,” Lance says, sliding it over himself a few more times before dropping it onto the bed. “But I want something  _ better _ .” Motioning Shiro forward with a curl of his finger Lance watches out of the corner of his eye as he appears on screen. You can only see his torso, black athletic shorts and the grey-blue muscle shirt he wears. Lance grabs at the hem of his top and pushes it up, smashing his face against Shiro’s abs. “Want you.” 

Warm fingers slide into Lance’s hair, scratching lightly before Shiro tightens his grip and tugs Lance’s head back, forcing him to look up. “You already had me this morning, kitten,” Shiro murmurs with a smile. 

“Want you again,” Lance says, leaning in and licking across Shiro’s stomach. He dips his tongue into Shiro’s navel and the older man hums. “Please?”

“You’re in the middle of a show, kitten. You don’t want to disappoint anyone by not finishing your review.” Despite the statement Shiro releases his hold on Lance’s hair to tug his shirt off. 

Jutting his lower lip out in a pout Lance turns to the camera and smiles. “Does anyone mind if I fuck Shiro instead of the fleshlight?” They both watch the viewer count triple, the tip meter rising up into the largest red increments. Lance gives Shiro a smug smile, fingers hooking beneath the waistband of his shorts. “I’ll take that as a no.” 

Shiro laughs, allowing Lance to tug his shorts down. Before he can kick the fabric from around his feet Lance has a hand around his half-hard erection, fingers unable to span Shiro’s impressive girth. The fingers of his free hand grip Shiro’s hip over the dragon tattoo inked there. Lance wastes no time pressing plush lips against the dripping tip and reaching up with his slick hand. He jacks the rigid dick, mouth parting and lips cherry red and pretty as they split wide around the tip. 

Reaching over Shiro tilts the webcam a little so the viewers can see just how eager and attentive Lance is being. “You’re a little cock slut, aren’t you?” He asks, cupping Lance’s cheek and sliding his thumb over the bulge. Lance moans around his mouthful and nods, free hand sliding along Shiro’s hip and dipping between his cheeks. 

When he pulls off there’s a string of saliva connecting his lips to Shiro’s dick. It snaps and lands wetly against Lance’s chin, his tongue sliding out to swipe it away. “Need you,” Lance murmurs, leaning in to suckle Shiro’s tip. 

“You’ve got me,” Shiro says, tugging Lance’s head back and leaning in to claim his lips. He backs Lance up onto the bed, laying him out as he licks into the younger man’s mouth. 

Lance moans, lifting his legs to wrap around Shiro’s hips. Rocking to the side he rolls them to reverse their positions, settling between Shiro’s legs. Reaching over he grabs the lube, then adjusts the angle of the webcam a bit. “We’re gonna put on a good show for you all,” he says, cheeks pink and sweat beading at his hairline. “Aren’t we, babe?”    


“Always.” Shiro slides his hands up and down Lance’s thighs. He licks his lips. “You always fuck me so good.” 

“Gonna fuck you better.” Lance slicks himself and then reaches down, sliding two fingers into Shiro’s loosened hole. He scissors his fingers, thumb rubbing lightly along Shiro’s perineum. 

Once Shiro is sufficiently slick and ready Lance scoots back and tugs at Shiro’s hips, manhandling him onto his stomach. He slides a pillow under Shiro’s hips to elevate his ass and give him something to rut against. 

Glancing at the camera Lance slaps a hand across Shiro’s skin, a pink mark forming. “Ugh, isn't this such a fine ass?” 

Shiro turns to look over his shoulder, offering a smile. “Come on, kitten,” he says, wiggling his hips. “I’m ready for you.” 

Lance throws a leg over Shiro’s ass, thighs bracketing his hips. His knees dig into the bed and his cock bobs wetly against Shiro’s cheeks, Lance reaching down and guiding the tip into Shiro’s greedy hole. Rocking down slowly Lance fills his boyfriend with every throbbing inch of his cock. 

He pauses when his balls press flush against Shiro’s ass, kissing one of the phases of the moon inked across the broad span of Shiro's shoulders. “Mhnn, this is my favorite place.”

Chuckling into the pillow Shiro lifts his head and looks over his shoulder. “Fuck me good, kitten,” Shiro commands, pushing his hips back.

They both moan, Lance adjusting his grip before he starts rocking, fucking hard and deep into Shiro's pliant body. The bed bounces, Shiro’s cock rubbing against the pillow beneath him. Lance bites the shell of Shiro's ear. “You'll spread your legs for me anytime, huh?” 

Jerking his hips back against Lance's Shiro spreads his thighs a little wider, allowing Lance to fuck deeper. “Mhm.” Lance thrusts in hard and Shiro mewls. “Oh, right there, kitten. Mhm,  _ harder. _ ”

Lance complies, fingers gripping Shiro’s hips and yanking him back into his thrusts. “So good,” he mumbles, leaning his chest against Shiro's back and slamming his hips forward in a steady rhythm. The wet sounds of their coupling fill the room along with breathless panting. 

“I think they need a better view,” Lance murmurs and pulls out of Shiro slowly, leaning back into his knees and watching his cock slide from Shiro's stretched hole.    


Guiding Shiro to the side for a second Lance lays on his back and tugs Shiro down to lay against his chest. Lance reaches down and grabs Shiro behind his knees, holding his thick legs open as his cock slides slick against his ass. When the tip catches on the rim Lance moans and fucks up into him in one deep thrust. Shiro moans at the new angle and grabs at the bedding, trying his best to screw down against the heady cock drilling up into him. 

Lifting his head Lance can see the view on the screen, Shiro's legs splayed open and his erection flush dark against his pale belly. The viewers have a perfect view of Lance's bare cock shoving up into him over and over. 

Settling back against the pillow Lance tightens his grip and focuses on Shiro, alternating his pace between quick and hard, slow and deep. Shiro releases the bedding to slide his hands up his chest, fingers circling and teasing his nipples as he rocks against Lance. 

Releasing one of Shiro’s legs Lance’s hand searches the bed blindly until it lands on smooth silicone. Lifting his head a little he looks over Shiro’s shoulder, lining the fleshlight up with his boyfriend’s cock and sinking it down when he rolls his hips up. 

“LAnce!” 

Lance moans against Shiro's neck, feeling his body tighten. “It's so good, right?” 

“I'm gonna… gonna cum,” Shiro pants, white fringe sticking to his forehead. He rocks down onto Lance's cock, then up into the toy around his dick. “Kitten!”

“Cum for me, babe.” Lance bites Shiro's ear and twists the fleshlight, shoving it all the way down to the base and feeling Shiro spasm within it. With his body strung tight, hips rocking to prolong the sensation, Lance fucks twice more into the hot vice before he spills. 

“Fuck,” Lance moans against Shiro's sweaty neck, jerking a few times as the last jets of cum fill his boyfriend and he goes still. He can feel his release slide out around his dick and drip down his balls, Shiro humming happily above him and letting his legs drop to the bed. 

Pulling the fleshlight off Shiro's spent cock Lance lifts his head to see it flop against his belly, coated in lube and cum. The tip glistens and Lance licks his lips, flicking his eyes to the camera. 

They just made eight hundred dollars in tips with this show alone. 

Sliding his hands along Shiro's belly and up his chest Lance squeezes his pecs. “Feeling good, babe?” 

“More than good,” Shiro murmurs with a lazy smile. With a little help he sits up, carefully guiding Lance from his body and then flopping over onto his belly. 

“Now that's a sight I love seeing every day,” Lance says, sitting up and looking at Shiro's ass. Reaching over he spreads Shiro’s cheeks and shows off the dribbling cum leaking from his hole, laughing when Shiro blindly reaches back to swat at him.

With a soft slap to Shiro's ass Lance crawls to the end of the bed and gives the camera a wave. “See you next time,” he grins, blowing a kiss and switching the camera off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
